


good luck charm

by quanzhes (lovelyebin)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 China
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/quanzhes
Summary: 1)n.something believed to bring good luck.Fangyu gives them her good luck charm.





	good luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> i really love kimici, best friendship made on pd101 ;;;

Fangyu carefully watches the two girls in front of her. Ziting touches her forehead, a little bit pleased and a little bit shocked at what just happened. Yingxiang is flushed pink (but that could just be from their practice) and turns her head to hide a shy smile.

 

"What," Ziting starts, slowly lowering her arm, "was that?"

 

"Kimbo's good luck charm!" Fangyu declares proudly in English. Ziting tilts her head like a confused puppy. Fangyu resists the urge to use her good luck charm again.

 

With a laugh, Yingxiang translates for Ziting when Fangyu doesn't show any signs of doing so, too occupied at staring at Ziting's forehead.

 

Ziting nods, and furrows her brows in concentration. "I think this good luck charm will work," she decides. Yingxiang still has amusement glittering in her eyes but she nods firmly.

 

"It will." Fangyu says. She means it.

 

-

 

She still means it when they're backstage at the set, finality of the situation setting in. Fangyu had tried to avoid the pressure her career had brought along, but as soon as everyone started singing Ai Ni, her heart simultaneously grew warm and dropped to her stomach.

 

She takes a deep breath and herds Yingxiang and Ziting to the side.

 

"Okay girls," Fangyu says, huddled close in a group hug just as the trainees before them receive their ranks. "We, are going to do awesome!"

 

The other two return her enthusiasm, albeit a bit nervously. Fangyu had put it upon herself to become some sort of pseudo leader for their trio, and pours all her energy into hyping them up. She glaces around and does a quick check to see if cameras are still filming them intently.

 

They're in the clear.

 

Fangyu tiptoes up and smooches both of them on the forehead. "Good luck charm!"

 

Yingxiang is still as flustered when she did it the first time, but Ziting seems to enjoy the contact now, smiling sunnily. They share one last encouraging look before walking out on stage.

  


 

-

  


 

They all get A. Fangyu couldn't be happier.

  


 

-

  


 

She watches Ziting walk down the stairs to battle with Yina. She and Yingxiang cheer the loudest.

  


 

 

-

  


 

Ziting gets bumped down to B. Something inside Fangyu breaks a little.

 

  


-  


  


 

While learning Produce 101 Girls, Fangyu and Yingxiang teach Ziting as best they can. She thanks them profusely but Yingxiang speaks for both of them when she says it's nothing. Ziting says thank you again anyways.

  


 

-

  


 

It's late and the reevaluations are in a couple hours. Yingxiang had bid Fangyu and Ziting a goodnight a couple minutes ago, hugging Ziting before leaving the practice room.

 

"Can I have a good luck charm for tomorrow?" Ziting asks quietly, after they run through the song one last time and sit down to rest.

 

Fangyu can feel herself soften. "Of course." She moves to a kneeling position and places her hands on Ziting's shoulders. 

  


"Coming right up," Fangyu says with a grin, as she gently wipes the sweat from Ziting's forehead and leans forward to plant a soft kiss there. Her hands slide down to hold Ziting's and the younger looks down, holding back tears.

 

"You're going to be amazing." Fangyu says. She means it.

  


 

-

  


 

She still means it when Ziting tearfully embraces her and Yingxiang, and walks across the room to her reclaimed spot in A.

 

Fangyu manages a smile. Her good luck charm does work after all.


End file.
